


[Podfic] Sleep Amongst the Stars

by Anachronistic_Cat



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eldritch Lyfrassir Edda, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polymechs - Freeform, bedtime story, podfic format mp3, polymechs+lyfrassir Edda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat
Summary: It is bedtime on the aurora7 minute podfic
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/The Mechanisms Ensemble, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina, The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Sleep Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostAir38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAir38/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleep Amongst the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719513) by [GhostAir38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAir38/pseuds/GhostAir38). 



**Text:** [Sleep Amongst the Stars](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [ghostair38](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Reader:** [Anachronistic_Cat](PODFICCER%20URL)

**Length:** 7:20

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iBMNAXWkQyCUd8uf8I8QBLCgy-YZ4mqD/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iBMNAXWkQyCUd8uf8I8QBLCgy-YZ4mqD/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> background music is "letter to bill" by Randy Aldo; taken from the Epidemic Sound library here: https://www.epidemicsound.com/track/c5FpSm97FY/


End file.
